


The Pigeon Fic

by Gay_Panic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bananas, Crack, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Gay, M/M, Pigeons, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Panic/pseuds/Gay_Panic
Summary: Banana's and Pigeons.





	The Pigeon Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes

Dan Howell was bored, extremely bored and dying from the heat. He looked over at his friend Phil and announced his discomfort.

"Phil," He spoke. "You look pretty hot today."

"Shut up Dan," Phil said as he listened to the music of the gods. The ice cream truck was here. His gorgeous hair moved as he looked at Phil, fluttering his long eyelashes as he spoke. His red lips moved as his husky voice filled the room.

"I must go!" Daniel screeched. He darted out of the room and Phil grabbed a nearby banana. He liked bananas, but this banana was big.

When Dan came back, Phil was laying on the ground, choking on the banana. Dan dropped his triple scooped chocolate ice cream on the floor, Harry Styles moaned from the other room as he did. Damnit Harry get out of his house. Dan ran to him, his heels clacking on the ground because heels make everything sexier.

"PHIL! MY BRO!" He screamed, he was scared for his bro, his gorgeous, hot and sexy bro is dying. He looked around frantically, eyes wide and mouth watering because he dropped his ice cream and was a hungry boy. But now was not the time. Then he saw it and it's fatness. He saw a pigeon out the window and knew what he must do. He knew that Chuck Norris was with him and this is what he would do.

He suddenly got muscles and he quickly ripped the banana from his bro's throat and darted to the kitchen. He grabbed all the evil, deadly bananas and ran back. "I got you bro," He whispered to Phil, pecking his lips because all the homo man. Phil was asleep but thankfully not dead, so he could fee his sexy lips on his. Daniel then grasped the pigeon tightly and thrust the bananas up its ass. The pigeon squawked, looking coyly over it's shoulder and flying off. The banana visible.  And that day Dan Howell became the pigeon god.

Phil no longer ate bananas, he was scared of them now. The pigeon started a new banana ass race and Dan occasionally talked to the pigeon.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to draw art for this get ready


End file.
